A Warriors Christmas
by KaidaThorn
Summary: The cats have found out about a very important holiday: Christmas. Watch as they prepare for this wonderful holiday, buy gifts, and share secrets about what they're going to do for the cats they love. See what happens at: A Warriors Christmas. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where I thought of this. I was just bored, at school, with my writing journal. The presto! A warriors christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALIMIGHTY Erin Hunter does**

"Cats of all Clans, the other leaders and I found a new Twoleg holiday that we could do..." Firestar yelled out to all the cats below just to be cut off by all the other cats.

"What's a holiday?" A cat yelled

"Why a Twoleg holiday?" Another cat said

"Why did you have to say it?" A ShadowClan cat said.

"Silence!" Blackstar yowled over the large murmer of questions. "I will finish talking..."

"No, you are not. I am." Firestar yowled again. "The Twoleg holiday's name is called Christmas. Here they join together with family and friends and have a giant feast. There are no fights and you get presents!"

All of the cats eyes below widened with happiness.

"Presents?"

"I like presents!"

"I'm going to get the most presents of them all."

"NO, you're not!"

"Stop fighting, or this won't happen. This day will happen on the 25th day of leaf-bare. You should start buying the presents now!" Blackstar yelled.

All of the cats ran off, leaving the leaders dumbfounded.

**I don't know where I thought this up, but I'm getting ready for the Christmas holidays.**


	2. French Cats and DOOM!

**I'm updated the first chapter as soon as I could. Here watch as they head out to: THE FOURTREES MALL (this mall is at their old home. It's ran by kittypets). Jaypaw can see in this. He's just clumsy and still a medicine cat apprentice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does. **

_Italics indicate thoughts, or does it.

* * *

_

"Okay everyone, get anything you want for the holiday we have only 30 days until Christmas. That includes decorations and most of all... presents!" Firestar yowled as all of the ThunderClan cats ran off into other directions.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight ran towards one of the best stores, because it was so beautifully decoreated from the outside. Decor Le Catz

They walked into the store and stared in aw. There were minature monsters with steam coming out of the front storming through the store. Shiny, sparkily, and glittery red stuff hanging all over the place. Giant trees were all over the place, covered in different colored balls and designs. Finally there was shiny paper, each with it's own design all over the place.

"This place is so wonderful." Squirrelflight exclaimed, "if I could I would live here."

"If only there was some food here, I would buy the store." Leafpool agreed walking towards the miniture monster.

"It looks as if you're interested in ze train." Leafpool and Squirrelflight turned around and looked at the Brown tabby tom.

"Bonjour, how may I help you?" The tom asked.

Leafpool stared at the weird cat. He was wearing a vest with a DLC pin on it. His nametag said LaForest

"Hi LaForest? My sister and I are just looking around. This is our Clan's first time here." Leafpool said streching a paw out. Smudge took out his own paw and shook it.

"Clans? Ze Smudge explained to me that ze Rusty went to join one of those. I think he joined ze ThunderClan. But who cares that's the past and this is now. Now what are ze two looking for."

Leafpool stared at the miniture twoleg monster and asked, "what is this called."

"That's called ze train. It can annoy anyone out of their mind. and I mean ze **ANYONE**." LaForestlooked at Leafpool questiongly. "Why are you wondering?"

"No reason. But can this annoy old she-cat witches?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes it can. It can annoy anyone except someone that's deaf."

Leafpool cocked her head towards Squirrelflight. Spread across her face was a large girn. A grin so big and evil looking, Squirrelflight started to get scared.

"How easy is it to destroy a colorful shop," Squirrelflight asked guessing that's what Leafpool was thinking but she was wrong

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did I get stuck with the apprentices and kits!" Birchfall peered over at the stupid cats playing and jumping at eachother. _Why did Firestar give me these little brats. I deserve to go out and buy stuff. It's just not fair._

"Life's not fair!" A voice next to him said.

Birchfall jumped up into the air and landed on his face with a thump. He heard a bunch of laughter around him. He turned his head towards the voice that made him jump in surprise. It was one of the five cats that he despised: Jaypaw.

"Life's not fair, Birchfall. But calling all of us brats when there's 11 of us here, surrounding you. Maybe you should start thinking this up in your head instead of saying us out loud." Jaypaw aid talking grimly to him, enjoying every word he said.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson," Cinderpaw said jumping all over the place.

"That's a great idea!" Hollypaw exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"I know where to go. Hey, don't you guys have a t.v show coming on in a couple of minutes." Jaypaw said turning towards the group.

"Lemme think," Icekit squeaked.

"No, lemme think," Fox squeaked.

A familliar song popped into both of their heads. A song that always annoyed the warriors. It was...

"Seasame Street!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

All the cats eyes, except for Birchfall and Jaypaw, eyed widened. They loved that show and they knew what to do now.

"To the eletronic store," they all called tying Birchfall up and dragging him towards the eletronic store.

"No! Anything but Seasame Street." Birchfall called.

"Fine! To Santa Claws!"

"Dangit!" Birchfall exclaimed breaking out into tears.

* * *

**Poor Birchfall. My friend came up with the idea while she was at daycare with a bunch of friends. Beware... don't ever think that a certain younger child is a brat when you're surrounded by a bunch of mini brats. They will get you. Anyone think Birchfall will survive? Anyone think they have an idea on who Leafpool is going to give the train to? Fine out in the next chapter or "A Warriors Christmas." Reivew and you get a cookie. Oh and sorry about the sucky French**

**Who should the main Clan be for next chapter?**

**And whichever one who you choose which cat and what they should be doing.**

**ThunderClan**

Brambleclaw

Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw

Ashfur

Sandstorm and Firestar

Brackenfur

**ShadownClan**

Tawnypelt

Russetfur

Blackstar

**WindClan**

Onestar

Crowfeather

Ashfoot

Nightcloud

Breezepaw

Heatherpaw

**RiverClan**

Leapordstar

Mistyfoot

Mothwing and Willowpaw

**StarClan**

Spottedpelt

Silverstream

Bluestar

Redtail

Feathertail

**DarkForest**

Tigerstripe

Hawkfrost

Darkstripe

Scourge

**I appreciate any other ideas.**


	3. EVIL CATS AND ONE UGLY ONE

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Out of all the reviews I had, I had the most requests for a Tigerclaw. So I'll be doing the dark forest.**

**Sorry about all the wrong names, I had to hurry because I had to go somewhere with my parents.**

**This wasn't origianlly my idea. It was Ferntail's and I didn't know that someone thought of it first. Luckily she said I could continue since it's different. So I just want to say, Thank You Ferntail! I really appreciate your generousity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.**

_Italics indicate thoughts

* * *

_"Christmas? What is this so called Christmas?" Tigerclaw ordered watching all the cats get ready for this holiday. All of their laughter and love. It was disgusting! 

Darkstripe padded over to Tigerclaw, "well Christmas is a holiday where Clans can spend time together. Not worrying about Clan attacks. All Clans are at peace together on this day like a gathering. But that's all Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, it's a type of gathering where all Clans get together and talk about what they're going to do on Christmas. I think this holiday is a wonderful holiday!"

"What?!??!?!" Tigerclaw boomed.

"I mean... I think that this holiday is so disgusting. With all of their smiles and laughter. It can make me puke!"

A tail came and pulled Darkstripe away and he was slapped by a paw, "stop your yapping, I know your lying even if my idiotic father dosen't."

"Hawkfrost, Darkstripe! Come here quick, I just thought of a marvolus plan!" Tigerclaw thundered from the other clearing. "I just thought of the best thing ever!"

"What is it, trying to kill Firestar, once again? You couldn't do it, I couldn't do it, and neither could Brambleclaw." Hawkfrost retorted sneering.

"No! First of all where is Scourge?" Tigerclaw asked peering around.

"Probably chasing butterflies like always," Darkstripe said snickering.

"Oh well..." Tigerclaw said disappointed, "well we could use Christmas to take over the Clans!"

"How?" Darkstripe and Hawkfrost asked interested.

"By capturing..."Tigerclaw was interupted by a voice from the foot of the clearing.

"I can't wait for Christmas. I got you guys gifts!" The three cats turned around to see Scourge.

"You're supposed to be bad and hate Christmas, not buying us gifts!" Tigerclaw exclaimed.

"Oh. Well continue with your plan."

Scourge padded over next to Darkstripe and sta down, clearly getting interested in the conversation.

"WE will capture this so called Santapaws..." Tigerclaw said getting interupted once again.

"His name is SantaClaws," Scourge said bouncing up and down.

"I thought it was SantaClaus," Hawkfrost said standing up, fire glimming in his eyes.

"It's going to take some time to take over the Clans," Darkstripe whispered his tail drooping.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I can't wait,' _Nightcloud thought, _'getting to spend Christmas with Crowfeather and Breezepaw. And I won't have to share Crowfeather with that she-cat witch. Once I get Crowfeather his gift, he'll forget about her and he'll be all mine, never having to share him with anyone.'_

"Um Nightcloud," Crowfeather asked as they walked into the mall.

"Yes my sweet Crowfeather," Nightcloud asked with her kitty eyes.

"Why are you laughing like a maniac?"

* * *

**I know short chapter. I will continue the Nightcloud thing next chapter. Watch as she gets a surprise and she goes shopping along with the rest of WindClan**

**Ignore the bad spelling. I've never been to good at it!**

**Thank you **


	4. Nightcloud and Crowfeather, NOT!

**Sorry about the long wait people my Wordpad stopped to work. However, I get all day today to work on this because we had a snow day due to bad roads. Thank god for me being in Michigan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**

_Italics indicate thoughts_

_Last time on "A Warriors Christmas: _

_**'I can't wait,' **_**Nightcloud thought, **_**'getting to spend Christmas with Crowfeather and Breezepaw. And I won't have to share Crowfeather with that she-cat witch. Once I get Crowfeather his gift, he'll forget about her and he'll be all mine, never having to share him with anyone.'**_

**"Um Nightcloud," Crowfeather asked as they walked into the mall.**

**"Yes my sweet Crowfeather," Nightcloud asked with her kitty eyes.**

**"Why are you laughing like a maniac?"

* * *

**

_Meanwhile on "A Warriors Christmas"_

"I wasn't laughing like a maniac," Nightcloud said, her fur bristling

'_Whatever,' _Crowfeather thinks_,' I'm going to buy Leafpool something huge and dazzling. I'll buy Nightcloud and Yapface something. Small! _"Sorry Nightcloud," Crowfeather said sarcatically, "I was mistaken for Breezepaw!"

"I didn't laugh like a maniac. I was just listening to this old hag over here laughing like a crazy maniac." Breezepaw said in outrage trying to defend himself.

Nightcloud turned around and slapped Breezepaw across the face"Don't you dare call me an old hag!" Nighcloud yelled in outrage with a look of kill in her eyes.

Crowfeather and Breezepaw backed into the wall. Horror covered their faces as Nightcloud went into rage.

"Hurry up and get far away from Nighcloud," Crowfeather whispered looking towards Breezepaw. Breezepaw was already running away. Crowfeather ran off to find the perfect gift for Leafpool

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightcloud walked towards Decor Le Catz. She was put in charge of decorating cat because of her "fabulous" decorating skills.

"Hello. May you help me. I need some help with finding fabulous decorations so I may make the camp beautiful," Nighcloud said walking up to a small tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Maybe you should fix up your butt ugly face first," the she-cat snickered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Zack. May I call you Zack?"

"I'm a frickin girl you old hag." The tortoiseshell yelled making other cats look towards the two.

"Fine then Bob."

"First of all what is your name." The so called "Bob" remembered one of her co-workers talking about a cat that ordered ordered "the thing" for a black she-cat named Nightcloud.

"Ah, then we have the perfect decoration for you. Someone ordered it for you as an early Christmas gift," the tortoiseshell grinned.

"Fine then. Get it for me right away."

"With pleasure." The tortoiseshell ran into the back room as fast as she could. She came back pulling a huge box about the size of a cat. "Here you go madam."

The tortoiseshell put on earplugs as Nighcloud slowly removed the ribbon to the box than opened the lid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nighcloud yelled as THE train started to chase after her. "Help me!!!" A monster is chasing after me. Somebody help!"

"What did you say, I can't hear you," the tortoiseshell said munching at some popcorn enjoying the show along with the other customers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear something," Crowfeather asked. He was shopping at Ze Kitties Jewelez.

"No I didn't," the brown tom said, "but how may I help you sir."

"What would you recommend for the most beautiful she-cat in the world **(a/n: If you don't know who he means, you're crazy)**

"Well..." the tom walked away and returned with a very small box in his mouth.

"How about this delicate thing." the brown tom opened the box to reveal a tail tie. It was a gold heart-shaped-bell with a diamond in the center. "It has a very pretty ring to it. Buy it now and we'll throw in a free item your choice. I'd suggest maybe a collar or a pawlet" **(a/n: A pawlet is a bracelet)**

"Okay. I'd like a collar and the taillace," Crowfeather said, "Do you think you could wrap it in red paper with leaves on it."

"With pleasure sure," the tom said wrapping the presents up.

* * *

**Finally I got this chapter finished. Does anyone think they know who gave the train to Nightcloud? It was mentioned in Chapter Two. Next chapter it will be discussed on how the DarkForest cats will take over the Clans. Also I need ideas for future chapters. **

**-Kaida Thorn**


	5. OMG BUTTERFLIES!

**Sorry about the long wait people my Wordpad stopped to work. By the way people the bell on the tail tie is a very light ring, almost impossibe to hear, even though it will probably only be worn in camp. By the way I hate Brokentail with all my life so he's not going to be in this story for all the people wondering when the DarkForest scenes happen, why he's not here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_Italics indicate thoughts_

"Okay. So we all know that the name is Santa Claws. Right?" Tigerstar growled over the other cats in the clearing.

"Right," they all agreed with a hint of evil in their eyes except for one cat.

"Scourge!" Tigerstar boomed

"Yes Tigerstar!" Scourge said trembling in fear at the massive tabby.

"What are you doing?" Tigerstar said glaring at the trembling cat.

"Nothing." Scourge turned around with every step Tigerstar took around him.

"What are you hiding?!?" Tigerstar thundered trying to peer behind Scourge's back.

"Nothing." Scourge repeated still scared.

"Hawkfrost, Darkstripe! Hold him down!" Tigerstar ordered as Hawkfrost and Darkstripe jumped on Scourge.

"Scourge!" Tigerstar boomed. "Why do you have a butterfly?"

"No reason... No reason at all. I mean... I don't have a butterfly." Scourge replied.

"Fine then... What does the butterfly look like." Tigerstar said thinking quickly

"It's light blue with a black outline on each side of the wing," Scourge simply said grinning as he got the answer right.

"Why are you hiding a butterfly behind your back," Tigerstar said as Hawkfrost and Darkstripe sat behind him.

"SantaClaws hates butterflies! So I'm going to attack him with it," Scourge said thinking about a quick plan.

"Perfect!" All of the cats got a glint of evil in their eyes as Scourge ran away with a butterfly in his mouth

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Hey mom. What are you getting?" Leafpool asked as she and Squirrelflight padded into the pet store where Sandstorm was shopping.

"I'm getting Firestar something." andstorm padded around the store putting a bunch of stuff in the kitty cart.

"OOOHHH! What are you getting him?" Leafpool and Squirrelflight's eyes widened as they sparkled their angel faces.

"I'm getting him butterflies since he loves to chase butterflies." Sandstorm said showing them a dark purple butterfly, "they even fly and look like a real butterfly."

"How do you know he likes butterflies?????" Squirrelflight asked.

"Firestar look!" Sandstorm yowled.

"What?" Firestar came running into the store.

"It's a bird! No, it's plane! No, it's a BUTTERFLY!" Sandstorm said plugging her ears

"Butterfly!" Firestar jumped out of the store chasing a "butterfly"

"Let's go watch." Leafpool said to her sister as Sandstorm went back to shopping. "Sure," Squirrelflight agreed as they ran out of the store.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Anyway watch next chapter as Squirrelflight and Leafpool watch their crazy father and ThunderClan does a little more shopping.**

**Remember, I need some ideas! That's another reason why it took so long to update, I didn't have any ideas!**


	6. BUTTERFLY MAN!

**I had so much fun... This is my favorite chapter, who knows why, I just do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_Italics indicate thoughts_

"Where's dad going?" Squirrelflight looked towards her sister as they ran through the mall following their derranged father.

"Look!" Leafpool yowled, "he went into a... telephone booth?

"This should be interesting..." Squirrelflight said getting interested.

"I go into a telephone booth so I can reveal my true identity..." A voice is heard from the booth.

Firestar popped out of the booth. "BUTTERFLY MAN!!!!!!" He was black with bright yellow wings with blue outline and red circles. On top of his head his ears were covered by a black swimming cap. Taped onto the swimming cap were two HUGE black antennas!

"OMG!" Leafpool and Squirrelflight's mouths were hanging wide opened staring at their dumbfounded father.

Firestar went zooming around the floor until he got to the highest point of the mall. He looked down with a hint of horror on his face.

"Don't tell me he's going to..." Squirrelflight said but before she could finish it happened.

Firestar ran back and suddenly appeared flying through the mall.

"He's flying!" Leafpool said pointing to the sky.

Down below millions of cats were watching.

"What's that," Owlpaw of ShadowClan said to Blackstar still watching the butterfly.

"I think that's Firestar. I knew he would finally crack," Blackstar replied.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Firestar echoed through the store.

"Butterfly Man!" Sandstorm yowled.

"Yes!"

"Watch out for that Grandma." Sandstorm yowled back.

Before Firestar could do anything else he crashed into a grandma... well Mousefur anyway.

"Hey Squirrelflight!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"What?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Let's go Christmas shopping."

"Sure," Squirrelflight said as they ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you getting?" Squirrelflight asked Leafpool. They were in the clothing store.

"I'm getting Crowfeather this sweater with a crow resting in a silver pool full of leaves," Leafpool replied grinning.

"I thought you were over that furball?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I was..."

Squirrelfight continued to search through the sale bins and then turned around. "It's alright if ou like him. Love has no boundries."

"So anyways... What are you getting?" Leafpool asked cocking her head towards her sister.

"I'm getting a squirrel searching for an acorn through brambles. It's for Brambleclaw."

"Wow who would've though??" Leafpool asked running away to check her things out.

* * *

**Beware people. If this chapter wasn't one of my best one's I had sugar. HYPERNESS! Just to warn you people this is almost over, sadly!**


	7. Birchfall Returns

**So what did happen to Birchfall... Well you're going to find out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_Italics indicate thoughts_

Birchfall stared at all the apprentices and kits. He waited in the line of doom for almost five days. He was still being held hostage so he could see... SantaClaws.

"Having fun yet Birchfall?" Jaypaw asked nicely.

"Sure!" Birchfall said giving a fake smile, "loads of fun!" _'I can't believe that this mangy furball and his fellow apprentices actually caught me. If he thinks he can get away with this, he is so wrong. I will get Jaypaw... and his little friends too!'_

"You must really be stupid." Lionpaw said appearing next to Birchfall, "you really need to stop saying things out loud. You could get yourself into worse trouble."

"Hey! Shouldn't you're parents know you're here?" Birchfall asked, an idea coming to his tiny brain.

All of the ThunderClan younglings exchanged glances at each other while Jaypaw stepped foward.

"They all ready know we're here," Jaypaw exclaimed, a grin coming to his face.

"But, I think they don't want you here alone with all of these strange cats," Birchfall said staring at him.

"But we're not alone you idiot," Hollypaw said puting a shoulder on his arm.

"Really... How?" Birchfall replied seeing how smart they were.

All the ThunderClan apprentices and kits glanced at one another, "we're not alone," they all holored.

"Oh really. How?" Birchfall asked, getting ready to outsmart them.

"We told them we were with you!" They all said. Little evil grins were on their faces (or so Birchfall thought)

"Dangit!" Birchfall slumped down waiting for SantaClaws

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait!" Icekit squealed, "It's almost are turn!"

"Wow!" Birchfall joined in sounding a girly in a scary way, "if only it took less than 5 days!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Icekit said padding over to Foxkit.

"What are you going to ask SantaClaws to get you, Icekit," Foxkit asked.

"I'm going to ask for a Mrs. Leafhead doll," Icekit squeaked, "what about you."

"I'm going to ask for a Butterfly Man Action Figure," Foxkit said, a huge grin on his face, "What are you going to ask for Mr. Birchhead.

"I'm not going to ask for anything because SantaClaws dosen't exist," Birchfall remarked.

"What!!!!!!!!!" Icekit and Foxkit squealed, "that can't be true!"

"Fellow apprentices, Birchfall has befouled the laws of SantaClaws. It's time for a punishment. A bigger one," Jaypaw said evil in is eyes.

All of the ThunderClan apprentices huddled around Birchfall, each step bringing Birchfall closer and closer to doom.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Birchfall cried darkness over coming him

* * *

**Only two more chapter are left until this is over. How sad...**

**OMG. I went to the pet store last weekend to look for a hampster and there was this Chinease hampster that had a baboon butt! When he went on the excercise wheel is butt just shaked! It was so funny!**

**-KaidaThorn, a girl who's always random-**


	8. Christmas Eve

**'Kay. This is the second to last chapter, sorry about not having this done by Christmas. I've been really busy and tomorrow I have to go to a birthday party for my cousin Mandy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors: The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does. I also don't own the songs Jingle Bells, You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, and Twas the Night Before Christmas story. I only own the versions that I made up.

* * *

**_Italics indicate thoughts_

_**Bold italics indicate singing

* * *

**_"Finally. The time has come for us to take over the Clans. Scourge, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe! Let us get ready for tonight," Tigerstar said peering over the Clans, nestling into their beds. "We need to get into positions. "Hawkfrost get into a funky elf costume, and make your ears really pointy. Darkstripe, find a sleigh. Scourge..."

"Yes Tigerstar," Scourge said his face full of hope.

"Let me finish you dope!!!!! Scourge, find some antlers for you and Darkstripe. You both will be my reindeer, while Hawkfrost will be my elf. I will be SantaClaws."

Hawkfrost gave Tigerstar a weird look. A look of disgust. "What are you looking at," Tigerstar demanded.

"I thought you hated Christmas," Hawkfrost sneered.

"I do but this is the plan to take over the Clans!" Tigerstar demanded, "now get ready!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Off the cats when flying over the hill they just past. Snow flickered everywhere and the sky was dark. A chocolate dog helped to pull the sleigh along with Scourge and Darkstripe.

_**Dashing through the snow**_

_**When a one-dog open sleigh**_

_**Over the hills we go**_

_**Laughing all the way**_

_**Muah ha ha ha ha**_

"Scourge!" Tigerstar boomed quietly.

"Yes Tigerstar," Scourge asked.

"Why must you sing?" Tigerstar sighed as he asked the question.

Scourge thought for a minute and said, "Cuz it adds a drmatic effect." However, he ended up saying, "Cuz I can't chase butterflies."

"Chase butterflies or sing? I'd rather have you sing," Tigerstar said.

"Yay!" Scourge yelled quietly.

Hawkfrost and Darkstripe just stood quiet, snickering at the conversation between their leader and the "evil" cat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_'It was the night before Christmas and through all the Clans camps. Not a cat was stirring, not even some prey. All the apprentices and kits nestled in their moss, dreaming of sugar plum mice and maybe a bird or two. Every cat was sleeping and getting ready for Jolly St. Catolas to come and visit, making their dreams come true' _Scourge thought remembering the old story his mom told him before she kicked him out.

"This is perfect," Tigerstar hissed, "Everyone is sleeping and St. Cat hasn't even come here yet. When he appears we ambush him and catch him with all of our might."

The four cats searched the camp, looking for any gift, tree, or scrap of food possible.

_**You're a mean on, Tigerstar**_

_**You really are a heel**_

_**You're as cuddly as a twoleg**_

_**You're as charming as an eel,**_

_**Tigerstar!**_

"Hey Scourge!" Tigerstar said.

"Yes?" Scourge replied.

"Keep singing that song, I actually like it," Tigerstar answered, "keep singing it."

"Cool!" Scourge threw up his arms and started to sing as they continued to search the camp

_**You're a villan, Tigerstar**_

_**Your heart's a black hole**_

_**Your brain is full of foul ticks**_

_**You've got hatred in your soul,**_

_**Tigerstar!**_

**_-------------_**

_**You're a crazy one, Tigerstar**_

_**You have mousedung in your leg**_

_**You have all the sickly tenderness**_

_**Of a horrid chicken egg**_

_**Tigerstar!**_

**_-------------_**

_**You're a smelly one, Tigerstar**_

_**You're a nasty, wasty badger**_

_**You're heart is full of mouse bile**_

_**Your soul is like a dagger**_

_**Tigerstar!**_

**_-------------_**

"Hey Scourge," Hawkfrost yelled from down below.

"What?" Scourge asked curious at what the dumbfounded cat would say.

"Is that a good song or is it supposed to be insulting," Hawkfrost asked snickering.

"I'm not sure, but Tigerstar said he liked the song," just as Scourge said that, Tigerstar and Darkstripe appeared.

"We got all the food and decorations we could find. It's almost dawn and we can't find any gifts or SantaClaws," Darkstripe reported.

"Well, we can't stay that long so we must go, but there's always next year," Tigerstar said as they disappeared with all the food and decorations they found.

-------------------------------

"Wow, I knew that Tigerstar would try to take over the Clans by ruining Christmas," Firestar said looking towards Sandstorm.

"Yeah, but that's what always made him stupid," Sandstorm retorted.

"I can't wait only a couple of hours and we get to open gifts," Firestar said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Yay! I got gerbils for Christmas and I finished Dark River. All I know is that two things in the book happened on my story "A Forbidden Love". I read it and I was like OMG I thought this would happened**

**-KaidaThorn, beware the hyperness-**


	9. Christmas Day

**This is the last chapter for the fanfic. I know it's sad but you knew it was going to be coming. Anyway here's the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors: The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas Day," Someone squeaked, prodding her in the side.

Ferncloud opened her eyes to see the visible shape of Icekit. She looked up to see Foxkit prodding Daisy in the said, urging her to wake her up.

"C'mon SantaClaws came, I know he did," Foxkit squeaked as he and Icekit ran outside.

Daisy and Ferncloud left the nursery, following the excited kits to an open clearing where the biggest tree laid **(a/n: it's not the sky oak, so it's the second biggest)**

The tree sparkled has the sun came out from behind the clouds. Pretty, bushy string of all different colours rested all over the tree, making the pretty round balls sparkle even more. Lights made the tree even more dazzling, especially since it made the star on top, sparkle with even more pride to complete the tree.

The rest of the ThunderClan cats began to appear into the clearing one by one, each cat staring at aw at the beautiful sight. The kits and apprentices dove at the tree, ready to pounce on any gift that had their name on it, only to be froze half way into the air.

Firestar appeared into the clearing holding a freeze ray clutched in his tail **(I knew those things came in handy) **holding it towards the apprentices and kits. "We all need to wait until we're all here," Firestar said, "okay, then... Looks like I was the last one now, who wants to play Santa..."

Firestar was cut off by cats racing past him, not wanting to be the last one to get their gifts. Cats ran all over, scampering under the tree to find their gifts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------The apprentices and kits went over to Whitewing, a gift on their shoulders.

"Merry Christmas Whitewing," the younglings chorused.

Whitewing stared at the gift wrapped in gold and had really small holes. "Thank you for the gift, but I can't open it right now. I told Birchfall I'd open gifts with him but he's not here right now."

Jaypaw stepped foward pushing the gift towards Whitewing, "please will you open it? It was really hard to open and we're sure Birchfall won't mind if you open it. He'd probably be proud that we even got you a gift."

Whitewing stared at the present once more and unsheathed a claw and started to rip.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The gift hollered really loud causing all the cats to look over.

Sheathing her claw back, Whitewing started to open the gift only to reveal Birchfall, all tied up wearing a pretty pink dress and ugly yellow bow.

"OMG! Birchfall!" Whiteing said.

Birchfall looked up and pointed a paw towards the apprentices. "It's not what you think! These EVIL apprentices and kits tied me up after making me wait to see SantaClaws for 5 days!"

"That bow does not match that dress. The bow dosen't match your fur. Also, that dress is very horrid. Take it off this instint," Whitewing said turning towards the apprentices.

"He went to a club and started to drink when he was supposed to be watching us," Icekit squeaked, "I was afraid that a bad kitty would come and take all of us.

Icekit started to cry fake tears along with all the apprentices and her fellow kit. Horror was on their face at the thought of being stolen.

Whitewing walked off, dragging the UGLY Birchfall with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Firestar and his family huddled together, getting ready to exchange gifts. Each cat had a different coloured gift in their hands and they passed it around the group.

Jaypaw opened his gifts and got a "I Hate Life T-Shirt"

"What the heck!" Jaypaw hollored, "I do not hate life. I do not want this shirt."

Lionpaw took the shirt from Jaypaw's paws **(awkward Jaypaw's paws)** "I've always wanted one of these, thanks Jaypaw."

_'At least Lionpaw likes it, especially since I forgot to get him a gift.'_

They kept opening gifts, waiting to complain until the very end.

Squirrelflight got a portable DVD player from Firestar and Sandstorm, a I ('') U shirt **(I heart you)** from Brambleclaw and Cats Rule Dogs the DVD from her kids since they knew what the parents got her.

Leafpool got a portable DVD player from Firestar and Sandstorm, a pawlet and tailace from a secret admire, and Tom and Jerry: The Idiotic Mouse the DVD from the kids

Brambleclaw got 10 pounds of cookies from Firestar, Sandstorm, and the kids, and a Squirrel searching for nuts through Brambles.

Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw got a life-supply of cookies, mice, and milk from everyone.

Sandstorm got a Sand in a Bottle gizmo from Fireheart and a life-time supply of high sugar Cappichino from everyone else.

Firestar was getting ready to open his gift. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Sandstorm, and the apprentice kids hid behind a fallen tree, leaving the dumbfounded Brambleclaw waiting for Firestar to open his gift.

"BUTTERFLIES! IGOTBUTTERFLIESANDYOUDONOT!OMGIHEARDASCREECHANDASCREAMITMUSTBETIEMFORBUTTERFLYMAN!TOCOMEOUTANDSAVETHEDAY!UPUPANDAWAY!" With that Firestar "flew away" leaving Brambleclaw in fear, never forgetting what would happen if Firestar got butterflies ever again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towards the end of the day they had a great feast. It was held at the lake and all the Clans were there. Kits played with eachother and elders rumbled about which Clan had a better Christmas.

No bickering was happening, no fights were starting. Everyone was just talking and having a good time. Friendships were made and boastings happened everywhere. For sure that Christmas was the best holiday, well the only one for that.

"This holiday was a good idea," Blackstar said, "However, I hate the no fighting."

"So do I," Leopardstar agreed.

"However, he have a whole 363 days not counting leap years to get under eachothers furs," Blackstar replied

"Oh joy," Onestar and Firestar said enjoying the feast and non-bickering, for one day at the most.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long to finish. You all should look out for my next story "The Misadventures of ButterflyMan." You should all know who it's starring. Anyway happy New Year!**

**-KaidaThorn-**


End file.
